


Worth It

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Post 108
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even their dates are violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Can you imagine? But no, I own nothing.

"It took you long enough," Rebecca Catalina snarked as Jean Havoc set his cane against a chair and joined her in the cramped restaurant. The interior was tacky, but the food was cheap, greasy and delicious. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten our date."

"Yeah, well," he began to light a cigarette. "It'll still be a couple more months before I can walk properly again, it takes a little longer to get around."

A young waitress placed two menus on the table and frowned nervously at Jean. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but we don't allow smoking inside."

Rebecca smirked as the waitress extended her hand to take the cigarette.

"Only 'cause you're pretty," Jean said as she confiscated it. The waitress blushed and hurried to the bar. She returned quickly with two pints of beer, not making eye contact with either of them until she scurried away once more.

"I ordered drinks," Rebecca told him coolly. "I wasn't sure if you were coming or not."

Jean leaned forward. "And what would you have done if I was a no-show?"

The weapons expert took a sip of her beer. "I would have had your drink, too, and then called it a night."

Jean grinned took a toothpick from the jar on the table and stuck it between his teeth where the cigarette should have been. "You have no faith in me, Catalina."

"That's right. Give me a reason to feel otherwise, Havoc."

"You say that but you still haven't slept with me. Just wait until after dinner."

Rebecca's red high heels kicked Jean in the kneecaps so hard that he feared he would have to use the cane for longer than he had thought.

"Worth it."


End file.
